White Dragon
by Kane131415
Summary: BEST YET PLZ HELP ME RIGHT MY SECOND BOOK


_BY: Lucas Lambert_

_The_

_White Dragon _

_This tale takes place far back into the past when Knights fought against the Evil man eating Dragons._

_Chapter 1: Arriving Home_

_**From behind the whitest cloud in the sky a graceful looking Dragon appears. Soaring to the ground the Dragon becomes engulfed in flames. While in mid-flight the flames disappear, and a tall slender brown haired blue-eyed male appears. He was wearing black pants and a white long sleeved shirt. The male hits the ground making a dust cloud around him. He then stands up and dusts himself off.**_

_He looks around curiously at the open land around him seeing nothing, but mountains until he spots a castle with 4 flags red, blue, black, and WHITE. The male starts walking down the hill towards the castle only to come upon a small village. While walking through the village people would run up to him asking for money to buy food._

_He had no money at this time, so he told all the people a sentence that shocked them and made them think about what he said for a couple of minutes._

_He said "If you have been to a market with little money to none, then why should you pay for the food you grow instead of eating like a king with all of your friends and family?"_

_One little kid came from behind their parent and said, "Th-th-the king taxes us for our food."_

_"I am a friend to the king I shall ask of him to ask little from all of you so you can all have a good life to."_

_All the villagers jump up with joy than back down when the sheriff rides up on his horse._

_The sheriff stops and looks at the male saying,_

_"Who do you think you are disrupting these people?" They are supposed to be working so the king and I shall eat tonight"._

_A man yells out, "We don't care about you eating it's us who labor not you so, you can go back to where your bossy attitude self came from."_

_The sheriff orders one of his followers to kill the man._

_The brave male responds, "Halt! You are unlicensed to kill any one unless you have the king's complete say so."_

_"Ok stranger I will not kill him, but I will soon kill you so you might as well give me your name."_

_He answers out saying, "My name is Sir. Kane of Sky and what is yours?"_

_"I am Sir Tristan of Faith Garden."_

_The sheriff of faith garden then asked Sir. Kane of Sky a question. "And what business do you have here?"_

_"I am here to be wedded to Princess Zhanet!"_

_The sheriff then took off his gloves throwing them down on the ground proclaiming he was engaged to wed Princess Zhanet._

_Then Sir. Kane of Sky pronounces to the sheriff. "I am Sir. Kane of Sky back from war between time, and dragons against humans, Princess Zhanet and I have been engaged for two years."_

_Sir. Tristan jumps back on to his horse throwing down his sword; bag of gold coins, and his badge then rides off in rage of Sir. Kane._

_Sir. Kane then picks up all of Sir. Tristan's items putting them on his belt._

_All the villagers jump up with joy again chanting._

_"HOORAY FOR THE NEW SHERIFF OF FAITH GARDEN!!!!" Kane then starts nodding his head in happiness, and then starts to walk on._

_CHAPTER 2: The Surprise_

_Sir. Kane walks up to the castle to be greeted by two guards Sir. Joey of Raven wood and Sir. Justin of Faith Garden. "Sir. Kane you are back!" shouted the two guards._

_"Yes I'm back Sir. Joey and Sir. Justin." "How have you both been?"_

_"Great Sir. Kane!" He then asks them a question that they haven't done together since he left for the battle._

_"Men have ya'll done any shape shifting since we last did it before I left."_

_"Well we both have yes we both had to turn into different animals for different duties." "I turned into a White snow leopard for the mountain attack between Faith Garden and King Shay lee's army of raged dwarfs." Replied Sir. Justin._

_"I turned into a black wolf for the forest attack between Faith Garden and king dezmond's army of undead zombies." Replied Sir. Joey. The two friends then asked him how his battle against the dark king of dragons and humans went._

_He replied, "It went well only ninety-two people and nine dragons were killed until I jumped in and made them take peace with one another."_

_The two friends shook Sir. Kane's hand saying,_

_"WELCOME HOME OLD FRIEND."_

_"Open the door so I can go greet King Ivan and finally merry Princess Zhanet."_

_The door screeches as it opens, (Ssssccccrrrrreeeeeeeccccchhhh). _

_Sir. Kane walks in being greeted by his soon to be father in-law._

_"My boy, how have you been?" "I've been great (dad), and you?" "Excellent!" "(Dad) where is Zhanet?"_

_The king replies. "She is up in her room I shall call for her." "Francesca go tell my daughter that Sir. Kan has arrived." "Yes my lord!"_

_Francesca the maid goes up to princess Zhanet's room to deliver the news to her friend Zhanet._

_"My lady Sir. Kane has arrived and he is down stairs." He is?" "Yes my lady." Princess Zhanet runs down stairs to greet her love._

_Princess Zhanet jumps into Sir. Kane's arms saying. "Oh my love how has your trip been?" "It was great I got there just in time to make them sign a peace treaty."_

_"Really?" "Yes I really did." She hugs his neck saying she was glad he was back home._

_The king jumps into the conversations saying. "My boy will you please sit down, and have a drink while we feast before we all head to our separate chambers for tonight?"_

_"Yes I surly will (dad)." As the night goes on the 3 start to feast on wild hogs that were freshly killed this morning. They also drank the year old non-opened bottle of rose wine._

_Sir. Kane then starts to talk. "(Dad) while I was walking here to the castle I came upon Faith-Garden's village._

_"Yes?" "While I was there some villagers stopped me and asked me for money to buy their own foods." "I asked them why they are needing to buy their own food that they are growing." "Yes?"_

_"Well Sir. Tristan of Faith Garden rode up and proclaimed that you were taxing the villagers double the amount before."_

_"He also said that he collects the taxes so you and him would eat well tonight." "Oh and the worst all he said he was engaged to princess Zhanet."_

_Princess Zhanet spits out her drink in shock of the news. "He said he was what to me?"_

_"He said he was engaged to you."_

_"That little worm he's the one who's taxing them double not daddy." "We should have him arrested for betraying daddy."_

_CHAPTER 3: The Quest_

_The king then tells Sir. Kane and princess Zhanet that it is time to go to their separate chambers. And they'll talk about the punishment of the Sheriff._

_"Ok father." "Ok (dad)."_

_"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ."_

_The next morning while Princess Zhanetwas slumbering (asleep) king Ivan was talking to Sir. Kane._

_"My son I am sending one of the new guards to spy on Sir. Tristan for awhile, you probably know them." "His name is Sir. Reese of Lakeview."_

_"Yes father I know him very well." "Well my boy I need you to tell Sir. Reese to change into a falcon to spy on Sir. Tristan." "Do you think you can do that for me?" "I can and I will father."_

_Princess Zhanet walks down the stairs in a silky long blue nightgown._

_"Kane what are you and my father talking about?" "We are talking about him and his friends going on a little quest to spy on Sir. Tristan." Replied her father._

_"A quest already?" "Yes my love but I will be here until further notices."_

_Sir. Kane stands up from the chair he is sitting in, and walks over to princess Zhanet. _

_"Who will he be sending Kane?" "He's sending Sir. Reese as a falcon to spy on Sir. Tristan." "Ok."_

_Sir. Kane reaches princess Zhanet grabs her by the arms and pulls her in close and hugs her._

_"You don't have to worry about me anymore."_

_Chapter 4: Time to take charge_

_That afternoon Sir. Kane walks out to meet Sir. Reese._

_"Reese my friend as you may already know you have been chosen for a quest to spy on Sir. Tristan." "Yes I'm aware of that." "Well my friends King Ivan needs you to turn into a falcon to spy on Tristan." "Ok Kane I shale." "I shall see you later my friend."_

_Reese disappears behind some clouds leaving echoes of his screeching call._

_"I hope he has a safe trip there and back." "He will Kane he will." replied Zhanet._

_While Reese is gone Kane, and Zhanet take their white mustang Isabella for a ride through the forest._

_"Kane my love If Sir. Tristan takes me for hostage will you come fight for me?" "Of course I love you Zhanet, I told you I love you already and I meant that with all my heart."_

_It took Reese 1 day to reach Tristan's hide out. There he perched upon a ledge of the window able to see and here Tristan's every move._

_While watching Tristan, Sir. Reese spots Tristan talking to 4 dragons 2 were red, and 2 were black. Reese heard and saw enough and takes back off. 1 day later Reese arrives at Faith Garden with the news but he is to tired and thirsty to talk._

_"Reese do you have news?" asked Kane._

_In a dim voice Reese replies. "YYYeeesss."_

_Later on about two hours after Sir. Reese re-arrived with great new on where Sir. Tristan was, Sir. Kane hears people from the village screaming and then he spots smoke from the village. The whole village was on fire. Kane runs down to the stables after ordering four men to follow him._

_"Men I don't know what happened down there but we must hurry just in case."_

_When Sir. Kane and his men reached the village there were only four buildings still standing and fifteen people were dead. There were fifty people in the village and there are only fifteen people left._

_"My people what happened here who is responsible for the killing of these eight children, four men and three women?"_

_"It was Tristan, and he kidnapped the other people the other twenty."_

_"Sir. Tristan I knew he was going to plan something like this."_

_"Sir. Kane look up at the castle the dragons are attacking."_

_Sir. Kane turns around see two dragons attacking the castle. From afar Sir. Kane hears princess Zhanet screaming as a dragon picks her father up and throws him on the point of one of the spears on the castle._

_"NOO, King Ivan!" "Sir what about princess Zhanet they took her." "WWWWHHHHAAAATTTT!!!"_

_"Justin, Joey, Reese we must head back to the castle and properly bury King Ivan._

_All the villagers heads are hung low with upsetfulness, all that the villagers can do now is hope that Sir. Kane and his friends can stop Sir. Tristan._

_Sir. Kane and his friends traveled back to the castle. While at the door of the castle Sir. Joey turns into a giant black and grey griffin. Sir. Joey flies up and pulls King Ivan off of the spear. He takes King Ivan to the ground where there was tailor and a priest ready to measure him for his casket and to preach over his dead body._

_Chapter 5: Whipping time_

_"Why, Why,Why!" "Kane it will all be ok all we have to do is find Tristan, and defeat him." _

_"That's not the only reason I'm upset the other reason is now I have to take charge as King." _

_"It's to early, way to early for another war."_

_"Well we'll never get anything done around here so call in some men and call in (Crane), you got it guys? Also watch your back guys."_

_"Yes sir!" "I hope nothing else goes wrong while they are gathering men!"_

_As Kane worries about the kingdom and friends and future attacks he can't help but think of Zhanet and what torture the have her in, and what pain she is in._

_Back in Tristan's hide out Tristan calls in a wizard to put a hypnotic spell on Zhanet while he has he hung on a wall._

_All night Kane is making an attack plan when he hears the being knocked on he hurries to the door and sees his friends with the remaining men and Crane. _

_He brings them inside to let Crane give all the villagers transformation powers also. Kane tells all the men to suit up with all new armor and prepare for battle._

_Kane also asks Crane to summon his warlock friends, King Shay lee's and his army of raged dwarfs, and king dezmond's army of undead zombies._

_Back to Tristan's hide out thousands of dragons and thousands of dwarfs and zombies gather waiting for Kane and his army._

_"Men are you ready to destroy Kane?" "YEAH!"_

_"Men are you ready to destroy Tristan?" "Yea-NO"_

_"Oh come on men we may be out numbered when we get their but only some of the things-people can transform like us."_

_"All you have to do is out smart them and I know you can all try you best ok?"_

_"Yes Sir" "Good so I ask again are you ready to destroy Tristan and his foolish army?" "YEAH!"_

_As Kane and his army walk towards Tristan's hideout a rip appears in the air and Kane and his army must walk through it to get to Tristan's._

_Suddenly they appear at Tristan's and see they are out numbered and a warlock from behind Kane starts making thousands of mortal knight in full armor._

_"From the bows of the earth and bows of volcanoes RISE MY DEMONS!"_

_"From the clouds of the sky and the rocks of mountains ARISE MY ARMY!"_

_Chapter 6: TIME RIPPPPPP_

_As the fight is about to begin the earth starts shaking and a rip in the mountain side opens up where and army from every year from 1775-2010 (Present day) soldiers appear. _

_Confused at first the battle starts and the battle immediately is halted again another rip has formed and from the sky and ground every creature (animal wise) from dinosaurs through anacondas through zebras appear._

_Again confused the demons that Tristan summoned are lava, tree monsters. The army that Kane summoned was the army of soldiers from 1775-2010 and the creatures._

_The battle starts once again, As the battle starts for the third time Kane summons a Giant Sabertooth Tiger to ride into the front-line of the battle._

_"Charge! My Demons!" "Muhahahaha!!!", "Attack!My Soldiers and Creatures!!!"_

_Chapter 7: Getting in to it_

As the battle begins the demons start erupting with fire and shooting out Giant Lava Balls, while the trees throw other regular trees and chunks of the Earth at Kane and his army.

Since the battle is started and the demons have attacked the creatures start tearing the Tree monsters apart and the Swat team uses flame throwers to burn down the trees.

Then from behind the castle appears four huge dragons, two red, and two black.

Kane decides to shift into the white dragon as soon as he did Joey, Reese, and Justin decide to join him. Joey turns into a giant green and white dragon, Reese turns into a red and black dragon, and Justin turns into blue and black dragon.

While all this is happening Tristan sees them all transform and summons his dark wizard and demands shifting powers, the wizard throws a bolt of light at Tristan and he turns into a red and black dragon and decides to fight with Kane.

On the ground from Kane's army there are soldiers from 1775-1923 dead with animals from anaconda-goat dead.

On the ground from Tristan's army there are only eighty-five demons left.

While in the air you see facing off five bad dragons, and four good dragons.

_Chapter 8: Holy...._

_The fight between the dragons begins Reese attacks a black dragon, while Justin fights a red dragon, as Joey fights a red and black dragon._

_While Joey, Reese, and Justin fight other dragons Kane and Tristan have at each other._

_For a slight moment Tristan grabs onto Kane's scratching him badly. Kane Then grabs Tristan's neck not attempting to let go any time soon._

_Kane decides quickly to scratch Tristan's neck worse than he scratched him. So Kane pulls down on Tristan and scratches him worse making blood run everywhere._

_Off to the side you see Reese bites the neck of the black dragon killing it and making it fall to the ground only to crush fifteen demons._

_Reese then decides to help Justin with the red dragon, as Reese reaches Justin, Justin snaps the red dragon's wings and neck having it fall crushing creatures hyena- kangaroo._

_Reese and Justin see Joey Tangoing all over the other two dragons tying their tails to there necks and braking their legs and wings having one fall into the water of the lake floating all the way to the bottom _drowning. While the other dragon falls on thirty demons killing them.

_While Kane and Tristan are fighting Reese, Joey, and Justin decide to change back into humans and look for Zhanet._

_Chapter 9: To fail or not to fail??_

_Tristan and Kane are still going at each other when Reese, Joey, and Justin enter the castle fighting of Tristan's men, stabbing them pushing them on the stairs kicking their heads in, and also swinging from ropes kicking them through windows to the ground, or kicking them into spikes on the wall._

_Reese, Joey and Justin reach Zhanet and tell her to hurry and leave with them, because there is a battle outside. Zhanet leaves with Kane's friends and they quickly run down the stairs out side only to see Kane start running away from Tristan._

_"You better run you coward!", yelled Tristan._

_"OK." Kane yelled back._

_Kane flies towards the ground breathing smoke disappearing turning into a normal brown and green tree._

_Tristan follows Kane, but losing him in the smoke because Kane has turned into a tree Tristan decides to look for Kane in the opening as a human or on the ground as the dragon._

_Tristan flys by the tree (Kane) yelling, "Where you go, you can run but you can't hide!"_

_As Tristan yells that Zhanet and Kane's friends run out side seeing Tristan hunting down Kane._

_Joey yells, "HEY DRAGON MY DUCK CAN FLY FASTER AND LOOK MEANER THAN YOU!"_

_Tristan decides to chase after Joey and the friends with Zhanet._

_As Tristan charges flapping his wings Kane takes a branch as he is the tree and hits Tristan in the throat making him fall to the ground choking and turning back into a human._

_Kane turns back into a human and walks over Tristan creating a sword from the air called Aerosaber, meaning airblade._

_"I have warned you to stay away from me, my family, and friends, but you still didn't listen to me, so you must die."_

_Kane draws the blade upwards about to strike Tristan when Tristan turns into his dragon form and flys upwards with Kane in his mouth and legs._

_Tristan teeth dig deep into Kane's left arm, tearing the arm out of socket._

_With his right arm still attached and useable Kane stabs Tristan's legs with the sword, now with the the ability to swing Kane swings not feeling any pain from his left arm._

_Chapter 10: Till Death do us part_

As Kane swings back and forth he whispers some kind of chant or something and the blade of the sword grows and Kane swings right into Tristan stabbing him in the heart.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screeches Tristan.

Zhanet, Joey, Reese, and Justin watch as Kane, and Tristan fall to the ground.

"AAAHHHHH." Zhanet screams.

"Kane!" Joey, Reese, and Justin yell out.

Kane and Tristan hit the ground, With Tristan already dead Kane looks at Tristan and sees that Aerosaber is no longer embedded in Tristan's chest.

Kane immediately looks up, and sees his sword falling right towards him.

Kane Looks at Zhanet and his friends desperately before brutally being driven through by his own sword right in his stomach slowly killing him.

As Kane dies slowly Zhanet reaches him and throws her body over him pulling the sword out kissing him, and telling not to die.

Kane looks up at Zhanet and his friends and says, "I Love you and I always will Zhanet, and Joey, Reese, and Justin never let your guard down and watch out for Zhanet for me.

The next morning Zhanet and Kane's friends bury Kane in front of all the villagers.

King Ivan, and Sir. Kane were both brave men King Ivan died from a surprise attack by Tristan and his men.

Kane died during battle against Tristan where they both fell to their death, but Kane was struck with his own sword that fell out of the air.

These two men were great kings and great friends and they both will truly missed forever.

To be continued.....


End file.
